battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 50
The fiftieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku battle Kazuya, with the fate of all the worlds at stake. Summary Because Kazuya is facing Shunta and Yoku in a two-on-one battle, he adjusts the rules a bit. He starts with 10 lives and two Soul Cores. Each turn, he gets two cards and two core instead of one. Because both Shunta and Yoku quickly get God-Kings onto the field (Revol-Tiger and Mistral-Bit), they start cutting down Kazuya's lives. Soon, he has only two left. Of course, this is exactly what Kazuya wanted. He already had Bram-Zand on the field, and brings out Vandiel too on his next turn. With Soul Drive, he wipes out all Shunta and Yoku's spirits. Then, because of Bram-Zand's other effect, he gets to activate Vandiel's Soul Drive for free. He brings out more Ultimates with it, one of which being Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova, so he restores three lives. Although Shunta and Yoku are prevented from summoning any more spirits temporarily, because of the Soul Drive, they endure with Wall magic. When they finally can play again, they each bring out their Super 12-God Kings. With this, they nearly win, until Kazuya counters with Reactive Barrier. Shunta still attempts to reason with Kazuya. He says Kazuya won't be alone, because they can go back together. And after all, Battle Spirits can't be played when you're alone. Kazuya simply yells at him to shut up though, and is still insistent on becoming king of the new world. Then, he brings out The EvilGodKing Deathpeers. This also has an effect which wipes out most of Shunta and Yoku's spirits. Although the two start to bring out some more spirits quickly, Kazuya next activates Advent. Now, the Evil God-King evolves into its final form. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The EvilGodKing Deathpeers is featured. Matches Shunta and Yoku vs. Kazuya (Part 1) Turn 1 '(Shunta and Yoku) -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV1. With its When Summoned effect with (Soul Core) used to pay the summon cost, one core is added to the Spirit. -Shunta deploys a nexus, The Passionate Circuit at LV1. '''Turn 2 '(Kazuya) -Kazuya summons Birgoyle at LV3. With its When Summoned effect, one core is added to the Ultimate. Afterwards, he deploys a nexus, The EvilGod Territory at LV1. -Kazuya attacks with Birgoyle. Shunta and Yoku take a Life and four Lives remain. With The Passionate Circuit's effect when Shunta's Life is decreased, Shunta reveals the top card of his deck and summons The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger at LV1 without paying the cost. 'Turn 3 '(Shunta and Yoku) -Shunta raises Revol-Tiger to LV3. -Yoku summons ChickenKnight at LV1 and deploys The Power-Gathering Wingmills at LV1. Then, he summons The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit at LV2 using High Speed Seal. Upon doing so, Yoku's Soul Core is moved to his Life and now has five Lives again. -Shunta attacks with Revol-Tiger and with its When Attacks effect, he activates Seal, bringing his Soul Core to his Life and his Lives are restored to five as well. Afterwards, during Seal, with Revol-Tiger's Bombardment ability, two top cards of Shunta's deck are revealed, one of them being The FirstArmoredBeast Cannon-Puma. As one of those cards is a Ten Crown Spirit, Kazuya's Life is decreased by one and 9 Lives remain. The two revealed cards are then added to Shunta's hand. Kazuya takes a Life and 8 Lives remain. -Yoku attacks with Mistral-Bit with Kazuya taking another Life. 7 Lives remain. 'Turn 4 '(Kazuya) -Kazuya raises The EvilGod Territory to LV2 and summons another Birgoyle, with a core added with its When Summoned effect. By exhausting The EvilGod Territory, he can summon an Ultimate ignoring the summoning conditions. Kazuya then summons The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand at LV3 and ends his turn. '''Turn 5 (Shunta & Yoku) -Shunta summons The FirstArmoredBeast Cannon-Puma at LV2 and lowers Revol-Tiger to LV2 to ensure the cost. Yoku raises Mistral-Bit to LV3 and attacks with it. Kazuya takes a Life; 6 Lives remain. -Shunta attacks with Revol-Tiger and activates Bombardment. Using Cannon-Puma's effect, three cards from Shunta's deck are revealed instead of two. These cards are The NinthBeast Jaguaredge, The Super-TwelveGodKing Exeseed Formula and The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon. Since all of them are God-King or Ten Crown Spirits, three of Kazuya's Lives are destroyed. Revol-Tiger crushes another Life from Kazuya. 2 Lives remain. Turn 6 (Kazuya) -With Kazuya's Lives now less than three, he summons The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel at LV4. Kazuya raises Bram-Zand to LV5 and attacks with it. With The Power-Gathering Wingmills' effect, when an opposing Ultimate attacks, one core is added to Yoku's Nexus. Kazuya activates Soul Drive and banishes one of his two Soul Cores from the game, destroying all of Shunta and Yoku's Spirits in the process. With Bram-Zand's LV5 effect, a Soul Drive from another Ultimate can be activated. Kazuya activates Vandiel's Soul Drive, discarding cards from his deck until three Ultimates are revealed with six other cards discarded as a result. The three revealed Tri-Dragon Deities, Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova, Ultimate-Sagitto-Apollodragon and The HolyDragonEmperor Ultimate-Saviour are all summoned at LV3 at no cost and ignoring the summoning conditions. With Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova's When Summoned effect, Kazuya activates Ultimate-Trigger and reveals the top card of Shunta's deck, The SeventhBeast Highleon. Since Highleon's cost (4) is lower than Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova's (8), it is a Hit. Equal to the Hit card's cost, Kazuya's Lives are restored by that amount, rejuvenating to a maximum of 5 Lives. Shunta uses Burst Wall, forcing Kazuya to end his Attack Step at the end of the battle, and takes a Life. Shunta and Yoku's Lives are decreased to 4. Additionally, since an Ultimate decreases an opposing Life, Vandiel's effect activates, destroying one more Life from Shunta and Yoku as well with three Lives remaining. With The Passionate Circuit's ability, a top card is revealed from Shunta's deck, which is The ArmoredFiftyFirstBeast Mach-Tiger, a Red Ten Crown Spirit. Unfortunately, Bram-Zand's Soul Drive prevents Shunta and Yoku from summoning until Kazuya's next Turn. Therefore, Mach-Tiger is sent to the Trash instead. Turn 7 (Shunta & Yoku) -Because of Bram-Zand's Soul Drive that prohibits the opponent from summoning Spirits, Shunta and Yoku are forced to end their turn. Turn 8 (Kazuya) -Kazuya does nothing in the Main Step and attacks with Vandiel. Shunta casts Sheep Wall to end Kazuya's Attack Step after the battle. Shunta and Yoku take a Life with their Soul Core and 2 Lives remain. With Vandiel's LV4 effect, one more Life is sent to the Void. One life remains. With The Passionate Circuit's effect, The SeventhBeast Highleon is summoned at LV1 at no cost. Turn 9 (Shunta & Yoku) -Shunta summons Koleon and The NinthBeast Jaguaredge, both at LV1. Yoku summons another Chevalier and ChickenKnight, both also at LV1. Shunta and Yoku finally summon their Key Spirits, The Super-TwelveGodKing Exeseed Formula and The Super-TwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Zephyr, respectively both at LV2. -Yoku attacks with Gale-Phoenix Zephyr and Seals the Soul Core to his Life, restoring his Lives to two and activating the Spirit's ability Thundering Soar. With it, opposing Ultimates with less cores than Gale-Phoenix Zephyr are unable to block the attack and Kazuya is forced to take a life. Four lives remain. -Shunta attacks with Exeseed Formula and activates Super Seal, restoring his Lives to two as well by moving the Soul Core to his Life, and treating the Spirit at its highest level (LV4, 35000 BP) on that turn. Next, he activates Flaming Run The Distance which destroys opposing Spirits/Ultimates with lower BP than Exeseed Formula equal to the amount of God-King and Ten Crown Spirits they have. Shunta and Yoku have five Spirits of those two families, meaning five of Kazuya's Ultimates, namely Birgoyle, Bram-Zand, Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova, Ultimate-Sagitto-Apollodragon and Ultimate-Saviour, are all annihilated. Afterwards, Vandiel is target-attacked and destroyed by comparing BP. Finally, since six Ultimates are destroyed in battle with Flaming Run The Distance in effect, six of Kazuya's Lives would be destroyed. However, Kazuya counters by discarding Reactive Barrier, rendering Exeseed Formula to only cut down one Life instead with only three Lives remaining, and using its Flash effect, Shunta and Yoku are forced to end their Attack Step. Turn 10 (Kazuya) -By exhausting The EvilGod Territory, an Ultimate can be summoned without conditions. Kazuya summons The EvilGodKing Deathpeers at LV5. With its When Summoned effect, all opposing Spirits are destroyed except for one. Kazuya spares Koleon, while the rest, namely Jaguaredge, ChickenKnight, Wedgetail, Gale-Phoenix Zephyr and Exeseed Formula, are obliterated. -Kazuya attacks with Deathpeers. With its effect while attacking, Shunta and Yoku's Soul Cores are moved from their Life to the Trash, undoing their Seals as a result. Only one life remains. With The Passionate Circuit's effect, the revealed card The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas is summoned at no cost at LV2. With Radiant-Pegas' effect When Summoned, five cards are revealed from the top of Shunta's deck. Unfortunately, none of the cards are a Brave card or a God-King card and they are all discarded. Shunta blocks Deathpeers' attack with Koleon. Koleon is destroyed. Turn 11 (Shunta & Yoku) -Shunta summons The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon at LV3. Yoku summons The Tenth's SpearBeast Yariarashi and The FourthKnight Wedgetail at LV3 and LV2 respectively. With Wedgetail's effect When Summoned, five cards are revealed from the top of Yoku's deck. However, just like Shunta's Radiant-Pegas, none among the cards are a God-King card or Brave card and all the revealed cards are discarded. They do not attack for that turn. 'Turn 12 '(Kazuya) -Kazuya attacks with Deathpeers. At that moment, Kazuya destroys his second Soul Core from Deathpeers and activates Advent, with a new more powerful Ultimate card stacked on Deathpeers in the same state. Therefore, The EvilGodKing Deathpeers-Zorc is Advented into the Field. Cards Used Red Green White Red/Purple/Green/White/Yellow/Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Zark- Taishi Murata *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive